Kastelan
Kastelans are Zybocian nobles that have chosen to fight for their country and honor. They form a unique and powerful force due to their abilities and their mechs. *It should be noted that though the class can be taken at 6th level most characters will not have the funds required to build a mech. Requirements To qualify to become a Kastelan, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Base Attack Bonus: '''+5 * '''Skills: '''Linguistics 5 ranks, ' Drive 5 ranks * '''Feats: '''Technologist,' Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Mech Pilot * '''Special: '''Must be from a noble family of Zyboc. '''Hit Dice: '''d10 '''Class Skills The class skills are: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Drive (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Kastelan Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Kastelans do not gain any armor proficiencies. Kastelans gain proficiency with technological weapons and firearms if they do not already have it and all mech weapons. Retinue A Kastelan gains a group of loyal followers that ensure that their mech is in top operating condition. This functions like leadership except that they do not gain a cohort. The followers are entirely there to repair, arm, and modify the Kastelans mech. Lord of Battle Kastelans know that they are one of the biggest threats on a battlefield and due to this they will blare loudspeakers and make threatening gestures with their mechs. Kastelans that make a DC 15 Drive or Fly check can cause fear to enemies that do not have the technologist feat. This works like demoralizing with the Intimidate skill. Creatures are shaken for a number rounds equal to the Kastelan's class level. Well Connected Kastelans come from noble families that tend to very wealthy and connected, and due to this when purchasing mech equipment they pay half cost. Advanced Targeting Kastelans learn how to read and understand the data being transmitted through on-board sensors and as long as they have a sensor system equipped they gain a +2 to all attack rolls. Bonus Feat The Kastelan can select either a bonus fighter feat or a technology feat. Quick Repairs The Kastelans Retinue have learned how to repair and reequip the kastelans mech in half the normal time needed. Once per week they can reduce this time to one quarter the time normally needed. Piloting Due to ongoing training and use of the Kastelans mech they have become more accustomed to its operations. The Kastelan recieves a +1 bonus to drive, fly, and linguistics checks while operating their mech. This bonus goes up to +2 at 6th level and +3 at 9th level. Mech Dodge This allows a Kastelan to make a drive check or reflex save if using the Muscle Trace system (DC 10+Ref save of weapon or Reflex save) to avoid the damage taken by area of effect weapons, effectivly giving the Kastelans evasion while operating a mech. At 8th Level they can reduce the damage by half even when failing the drive check or reflex save. Subsystem Targeting Kastelans learn how to target enemy mechs subsystems, blinding and disarming their targets with ease. As a full round action the Kastelan can make a single attack role aiming at a vital part of the enemy mech doing damage as normal and disabling that subsystem for 1d4 rounds. Subsystems include Flight Systems, Sensor Systems, Defense systems, and Weapon Systems. Ammo Stores The Kastelan has intimate knowledge of their mech and know were extra ammo can be placed. All weapons that use ammo have a 30% increased ammo capacity. Kill Shots Kastelans look for the biggest enemies they can find on the battlefield and do everything in their power to end that threat quickly. All mech weapons used by the Kastelan gain the benefits of Improved critical feat.